


Making Up for Lost Time

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Yes, Jim decides. He and Anndidneed some of their own time together. And soon.





	Making Up for Lost Time

Jim notices that Bob and Patrice have been getting awfully close. Which is a good thing! He wants them to be happy. He's seen the way they look at each other. He knows how Patrice makes Bob feel and vice versa. 

And Jim does love Ann. And they've had sex together. But he worries that when they have sex, it lacks the same level of intimacy that Bob and Patrice has. He worries he's not giving Ann enough attention, especially since he knows they both enjoy a nearly maddening pace that neither Bob nor Patrice preferred. 

Jim thinks back to the last time they coupled. It had been slow, unhurried. As if they had all the time in the world. Ann hadn't even really moved much against him. She just squeezes rhythmically around him until he came inside her while Jim pressed a bullet vibe to her clit.

He also knew they both enjoyed making eye contact and kissing and talking to each other about how good it felt and how they enjoy being in and near other. Jim gets hot under the collar just thinking about it.

 _Yes_ , Jim decides. He and Ann _did_ need some of their own time together. And soon.

* * *

Ann is so amenable to the idea that they actually start by rushing, as though to make up for lost time.

“It’s been too long,” she sighs.

“I know.”

It’s cold outside, but the fire is quite warm. They only take off the clothes they absolutely have to, and then they throw a blanket around themselves. It’s cozy.

Jim tries to make up for lost time. He feels bad for not being attentive enough to her.

"Tell me if this feels good. I want you to come."

Ann has her chin tucked over his shoulder as she sits in his lap, their arms wrapped around each other. She squeezes around him, and he softly grunts.

"This _does_ feel good, Jim," she says.

"Good."

"I'm close," she says.

"Should've brought the bullet out here by the fire with us."

"Mhmmm."

She sounds sleepy. Jim smiles. It was quite late, but he hadn’t wanted to disturb their spouses during the day. They both still had jobs.

"I promise I’ll remember it next time," Jim says.

She rubs her forehead against his shoulder in frustration.

"Jim, I want to come _now_."

"Shhh, I know. Almost there."

He speeds up his pace, but he knows his hand and his cock are not the same as her vibrator. Ann whimpers.

"It's not enough," she says.

"Do you want us go back to the bedroom for it?" he asks.

"No. Too tired to move."

"Okay, honey. I'm trying. Now we know."

"Mhmmm."

Jim is patient though, and so is Ann. Several minutes and a slightly adjusted position later, and Jim feels her tighten up around him. Ann moans softly into his neck in relief. Her orgasm feels like it lasts a long time, if her moans are anything to go by. Ann sighs and all the tension drains out of her body.

Ann picks her head up after a minute.

"Jim, that was so good."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him.

“Now it’s your turn.”

He smiles.

 _Yes_ , Jim decides. They should definitely do this more often.


End file.
